


'shut the hell up before i make you'

by Sad_Goat_Noises



Category: SUKJSJSDKJD
Genre: JDKCJSKDJ IM USING YOUR TWEETS AS PROMPTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Goat_Noises/pseuds/Sad_Goat_Noises
Summary: Why am i doing this???? i dont know
Relationships: Masy/Vivi
Kudos: 1





	'shut the hell up before i make you'

"Come on, do your best top, I'll bottom for you i promise"

Vivi knew taking the bait was a bad idea, but, well, she wasn't exactly known for making good decisions. So instead of doing the smart thing, she put on her best scowl and stalked up to Masy.

"Shut the hell up before I make you." She attempted to slam Masy against the wall, but she didn't have the arm strength, so instead it was more of a shove.

Masy looked at her, unimpressed. "Is that the best you've got?"

Vivi growled in annoyance. "Shut up, I tried."

"Not hard enough apparently."

A devilish grin suddenly spread across Masy's face. "Well, since you couldn't do it, it seems you won't be topping."

Before Vivi could even blink there was an arm at her throat cutting off her airway.

"I'll teach you a lesson, so you better be paying attention."

Suddenly the arm was gone, instead she had been picked up and thrown violently onto the bed, Masy behind her.

"Arms behind you, they won't be necessary."

Vivi swiftly did what she was told and after a few seconds she felt cold metal binding her wrists.

"Is this really need-" Before she could finish there was a gag over her mouth.

Seeing as she couldn't speak, she opted to turn and glare at her partner, but her sight was taken away just as quickly as her speech by a blindfold.

"Class is now in session."


End file.
